


can't risk losing in love again

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mandy Milkovich is a great little sister, Protective Ian, im so horrible with tags, just read it i promise it doesn't suck, mandy just knows, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” AU </p><p>{{ or the one where Mickey is strangely fond of Ian, who is a fucking idiot and much too naive }}</p><p>title from How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't risk losing in love again

Mickey sighed as he looked out of the window, with a can of beer in hand and a cigarette dangling from his mouth, at the fucking ginger who had parked his car right in front of the Milkovich residence _again_ , before walking over to some shitty ROTC training base. He turned to see Mandy walking down the stairs, throwing on a shirt before plopping herself down across from Mickey. “He parked his car info front of our house again, huh?” she asked, smirking before lighting up a cigarette of her own. Mickey snorted. “Yeah, fucking asshole”, he said. Mandy heaved herself out of the chair and patted Mickey on the back. “Well, have fun waiting for lover boy to return for his shitty toyota prius. I gotta get to work”, she said, completely disregarding the prompt ‘fuck off’ as she slammed the door shut behind her.

As much as Mickey dreamt about mystery boy’s cute little nose, splattered with freckles, and a jawline to sharpen a knife, he knew he had to do something about him. Which is why he stood outside in the blistering heat, a beer in one hand and keys in the other. Before he could force his hand to _‘just fucking move, jesus christ’_ , he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned around to be greeted by wild, sweaty red hair, and the brightest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Hi? I’m aware that my car is shitty, but it _is_ the only one I have, so I’d appreciate it if you’d leave it the fuck alone.” He said, one red eyebrow quirked, his mouth pulled tight. Mickey straightened up, rubbing at the back of his neck as his face turned beet red. “Yeah? Well I’d appreciate it if you’d park your fucking car somewhere else, but looks like we can’t all get what we want, huh?” The boy’s mouth gaped open, his expression changing from one of anger to fear to guilt, as he looked incredulously at the house behind him. “T-this is your house? I’m so sorry, my fucking dumb ass brother told me that no one lived here. You can beat me up or some shit, but please don’t fuck up the car, it’s actually my sister’s, and she didn’t do anything”. Looking into those pleading eyes, Mickey physically felt his heart flutter, because _shit_ , that kid was only looking out for his family, something Mickey understood and respected. He found it both endearing and fucking stupid that this idiot would rather get beat than cause his sister the slightest misfortune. So Mickey dropped the act, let his walls come tumbling down. “No, no, I’m sorry, I over reacted. The fucking heat is getting to me. Yeah, I live here, I’m Mickey Milkovich. Wanna come in for a beer?” “Yeah, yeah, I’d love to. I’m Ian Gallagher, and thanks, for uh, not killing me.”

And when Mandy comes home, she gets introduced to 'firecrotch', who was sat on the couch with Mickey. She noticed how Mickey would purposely allow the other boy to win at Mario Kart, just to see him smile triumphantly as he bit his own lip in order to maintain an angry mask. She didn't miss how Ian let Mickey have the last pizza bagel, probably already having picked up on the thug's slight obsession with them. And so when Ian was in the kitchen (presumably to make even  _more_ pizza bagels), she leant down to whisper into her brothers ear, _he's a keeper'._

**Author's Note:**

> no school tomorrow for me, which means you'll probably be spammed and this series will probably end up being finished. whoops. ily and thanks for all the kind comments and anyone who's stuck with this series for so long <333


End file.
